Wet and Wild
"Wet and Wild" is an episode of Danger Rangers. Summary The Danger Rangers take a cruise ship vacation and discuss water safety while helping a young girl named Alisha overcome her fear of water and helping to calm down the hyperactive Brayski Brothers and their nephew Fran-Teek. Plot The Danger Rangers are headed for a vacation. Burble tries looking for his swim trunks. He asks Kitty, who is checking for things on her list. She suggests asking Sully, who is, as she is sure, packing up everything but the kitchen sink. He is, of course, packing certain things. Burble asks him. He suggests the laundry room. Before accepting the suggestion, Burble offers help with closing his suitcase, but even he can't do it. Unfortunately, he can't fit everything he wants, so Burble suggests not doing it. He still wants to do so. Burt uses his newly-invented travel compactor which, however, shrinks his suitcase enough for his clothes to fit Squeeky. Burt realizes he messed up, but says it's now a carry-on. Squeeky has packed things: UV sunglasses, SPF 30 sunscreen, and a suitcase full of cheese, though there'll be all kinds of food on the ship (as Gabriela says). Burt and Fallbot stay behind while everybody else flies his or her personal aircraft to the cruise ship. On the ship, Captain Squall welcomes the Rangers and has his crew deliver their luggage to their rooms. They go to their pool area. This is Squeeky's idea of fun in the sun, so he goes to the water slide. Sully paces himself by lying on the lounge chair, and Gabriela floats her cares away because of rock concerts, salsa dances, and karaoke. Meanwhile, a girl named Alisha is having trouble swimming, but her mother is trying to help. Burble lets Squeeky know when the area is free and clear to slide down. When Squeeky does reach the bottom, because of that and his noisy exclamation, Alisha is frightened. Eventually, she is amazed when she first meets Ranger Gabriela, and when before she introduces the following, she is excited to recognize and meet Rangers Kitty and Sully in person. Alisha admits she's learning to swim because she gets teased by other kids at the beach. When Gabriela reveals Alisha's fear to Squeeky, the latter offers fun (and all the cheese she can eat), but she refuses and leaves to read. Gabriela lectures Squeeky for that big entrance, making him "too big for some people." Alisha and her mother had gone to get a fruit smoothie, but Alisha is also reading. Chval Brayski barges in, impatiently waiting for his dimwitted brother Dudek. Dudek arrives, and the brothers plan a secret mission that nobody else will suspect. They look up for their inflatable Mr. Blow-Up Croco-Gator and find it on deck next to a crew member (on a stepladder) who is decking the deck with pennant ropes. Unfortunately, it is caught on a rope next to it. The Brayski brothers run along the edge of the pool (much to Alisha's dismay) and drop their things on a set of recliners, some of which had people on them, to play American football, making more messes (causing a man with drinks to drop them). Dudek hops onto an empty cart, tripping on a rope that's connected to another container that had an inflatable raft, causing it to inflate, and the crew member to hang on to it, only for it to burst, therefore making him fall overboard. Burble is playing arcade games when Savo alerts him and the others. Sully is fixing to toss the lifesaver, but 60 feet is too long a way down, so Sully gives it to Squeeky for him and Gabriela to do the squeak shot. This means that he connects two of the ship's posts with metal claws, an inflatable raft to shoot back from behind him and inflate, and Gabriela to pull back on the cable with the talons on her toes and shoot him to the crew member, so Squeeky then puts the lifesaver over him. Captain Squall alerts the rescue lodge who eventually save the crew member. The Brayski brothers arrive in amazement at the sight and introduce their nephew Fran-Teek to them. He gets extremely excited (shoving the crowd in the process and not saying, "Excuse me"), and his uncles leave. Ranger Kitty looks for the brothers (who are hiding in a food cart that is covered by a cloth), while Burble ends up keeping an eye on Fran-Teek, who later teases Alisha for wearing a training vest, and tries to teach her, only by jumping into the pool and not looking to see if anyone else was in there, splashing Alisha and her mother in the process, so she just leaves discouraged. Burble lectures him with safety tips ("You've Got to Think of Everyone Else"). As the ship is about to anchor in a lagoon for snorkeling, Burble tries to help Fran-Teek find his room, and he bumps into his uncles (claiming they were looking all over for him) in the process. They thank him for looking after their nephew (not before he asks them not to leave their nephew unattended), but impersonate workmen who claim their lifeboat needs fixing, but they steal it. Meanwhile, Alisha has sneaked into a lifeboat until the cruise is over. She ends up showing herself upon feeling motion. She tells them to turn back, but they won't because of a mission to look for Blackbeard's hidden treasure, so she tells them to put on their life vests. Meanwhile, Fran-Teek says he wants to apologize to Alisha for being mean to her. Meanwhile, Burble reveals to Alisha's alarmed mother where she went via Savo watch. The Rangers look for Alisha and the lifeboat that the Brayskis had stolen. The Brayskis find the hourglass-shaped rock and start to pull the treasure out as the tide is entering, taking the boat away. Fran-Teek fetches the big treasure chest from inside, while his uncles pull the rope, but it crushes the uncles while Fran-Teek is stuck on the chest, and it falls into the sea with the three of them. It floats, but it's about to hit a waterfall, but Kitty rescues them with a cage. Meanwhile, Squeeky finds Alisha fine with a life vest on. Gabriela tells Squeeky that bees can be more attracted to honey than to loud wise cracks, so Squeeky apologizes to Alisha for scaring her (but not without having forgotten first), and tells her about him being the little guy, but being able to grow up inside, so he teaches her how to swim. One week later, back on the ship, Alisha swims to her mother, much to the latter and crowd's amazement, but Fran-Teek warns her not to make the fishes jealous. His uncles apologize for their carelessness. The treasure turns out not to be pirate gold, but snack cakes. Now Rangers Sully and Kitty quiz the Brayski brothers, their nephew, and Alisha on water safety. They then host a riddle quiz: The Brayski brothers versus their nephew and Alisha. Riddle 1 says that whatever it is, it makes a line on the surface and keeps you from swimming where you're not supposed to swim. The uncles assume an anchor to be the answer. That doesn't work. Alisha and Fran-Teek get a safety rope and that's the answer. Riddle 2 says it would be wise to wear something to protect your eyes. They all know, but Chval and Dudek get their sunglasses out. Then Riddle 3 says something's most important. The answer is known by them all, but Fran-Teek and Alisha get the hypernym "a buddy," but the uncles are more specific: "Ranger Squeeky." Although that's not the answer, Squeeky promises he'll be their buddy. Then there is a pool party ("Learn to Swim"). Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Alisha *Her mom *Chval Brayski *Dudek Brayski *Fran-Teek Brayski *Captain Squall *Rhino Lifeguard (song segment only) *Rhino Boy (song segment only) *Octopus Kid (song segment only) *Kelly Lamb (song segment only) *Otter Boys (song segment only) *Deep-Orange Otter Boys (song segment only) *Girl Kitten (song segment only) *Poolside Readers (song segment only) *Emily *Emily's Mom *Len Locations * Sully's Room * Laundry Room * Smoothie Cafe * Allegro Deck * Barlow Deck * Andante Deck * Nassau Quotes *'Gabriela:' Squeeky, is that all your bringing? Squeeky: Hey, I believe in vacation life, GB! I only pack the essentials: sunglasses-- the kind with UVA and UVB protection-- (chuckles) -- waterproof sunblock with an SPF rating of anywheres from 15 to 30, and-- a suitcase full of cheese! Gabriela: (giggles) But, Squeeky, they're gonna have all kinds of food on the ship. *'Dudek:' Do you believe what I'm seeing? Chval: If that is the Danger Rangers, then, Dudek, I am believing your eyes, indeed! *'Squeeky:' Scared? There's nothing to be scared of around here. Just fun, and sun, and all the cheese you can eat! You like fun, don't you? Alisha: Not right now. I think I'll just go read for a while. *'Fran-Teek:' Oh, that was a booty-big cannonball, was it not, Ranger Burble? Burble: No. It was just plain dangerous, Fran-Teek. You didn't look to see if anyone was in the water before jumping, and you scared Alisha out of the pool. Now, if you're gonna swim on my watch, you're gonna have to learn some safety rules. *'Gabriela:' You can sometimes attract more bees with honey than with loud wisecracks. *'Fran-Teek:' That was fantastic! Be careful, Alisha, or you'll be making the fishes jealous! *'Sully:' (imitating one of the Brayskis) Well, I am not knowing about you handsome Danger Rangers, but for one, I am getting myself some delicious Blackbeard's cakes of snacks! *'Dudek:' And don't forget, no horseplay around the poolside-- or donkey-playing either! Invention by Burt * Travel Compactor Miscellaneous * Cheddar Cheese Smoothie * Pineapple and Herring Whip * Mr. Blow-Up Croco-Gator * Blackbeard's Treasure Brand Snack Cakes Other Machines (vehicles included) *Chasm Crosser *ATV *Squeek-cycle *Kitty-copter *Rocket Car *Rocket Rail Gallery Kitty runs.JPG|"Sunscreen, moisturizer, lip balm, check, check, and double check" Squeeky relaxing on the bag.JPG Sully and Burble.JPG Danger Rangers ready for vacation.JPG Burt Fallbot Sully Burble and Kitty.JPG Island.JPG Danger Ranger car.JPG The cruise.JPG Sully 2.JPG Sully buckles up.JPG Sully 3.JPG Sully and Kitty.JPG Sully_helping_out.png Fran-Teek_looks_at_Sully.png Burble Squeaky and GB swimming.JPG Sully_wearing_a_hat.png Sully_relaxing.png The_Sun.png Trivia *Rob Paulsen appeared with Jess Harnell (the voice of Chval and Captain Squall) in Animaniacs!, with Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky, and Dr. Scratchansniff, and Harnell as Wakko Warner. Also, Randy Rogel had done music and songs for that show. *Paulsen, Charlie Adler, and John Kassir appeared with Cree Summer in Tiny Toon Adventures with Paulsen as characters like Fowlmouth and Arnold, for a few, and Summer as Elmyra Duff and (for the most part) Mary Melody, again for a few, and Adler and Kassir as Buster Bunny (and Adler as some other characters such as Roderick Rat). *Also, speaking similarly, Paulsen and Summer reprised their (now titular) roles in both series' spinoff series Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain. *Paulsen and Summer did voices together as two children each on the One Saturday Morning interstitial series Mrs. Munger's Class, with Paulsen as Lance and Rock, and Summer as Gordon and Yvonne. *Grey DeLisle appeared with Summer in Clifford the Big Red Dog, with DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth and her mother and Summer as Cleo. **With DeLisle reprising both of her Clifford roles in Clifford's Puppy Days, Jess Harnell appeared in that spinoff as the voice of Clifford's Dachshund friend Jorge. *Likewise, DeLisle and Summer voiced several female characters in My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *John Kassir (primarily Fallbot) and Danny Mann (Dudek and Fran-Teek) both do animal vocal effects in Disney's film Pocahontas, with Kassir as Meeko and Mann as Percy. *Jess Harnell and Mark Hamill both voiced two of Joseph's brothers in the DTV prequel Joseph: King of Dreams: Isaachar (and the Lead Trader) for Harnell, and Judah for Hamill. *Kevin Michael Richardson, Rob Paulsen, and Cree Summer all did voices in the Disney preschool musical series Sheriff Callie's Wild West. *Jess Harnell, Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, Charlie Adler, and Kevin Michael Richardson all guest-starred on the Disney series The Emperor's New School. *Jerry Houser, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, and Danny Mann all did voices in the direct-to-video animated sequel Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. Houser was Mr. Zuckerman and additional voices; Adler was Templeton and Lurvy; Paulsen was Farley, Mr. Arable, and additional voices; and Mann was the voice of Mr. Hirsch and some additional voices. *Although Burt doesn't join the vacation cruise line, and Gabriela does, it's the other way around with both song segments. *This is one of only two episodes where Gabriela is ever shown wearing any footwear (the other being "Medicine Mix-Up"); at the end of this episode, she wears sneakers. *This is one of three episodes where Grey DeLisle doesn't voice anyone besides Ranger Kitty (the others being "Be Prepared" and "Fallbot Forget Me Not"). *Nobody is or becomes a Junior Danger Ranger, nor does anyone get a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in this episode. *There was an older draft of the script of "Wet and Wild," revealing the names of the personal aircraft, that Alicia is 7, and that Fran-Teek is 8. The script didn't consist of the final way it went. The first song is "Swim with the Buddy," and the second song is "Wearing the Sunglasses." Squeeky threw cheese at Savo. Those were changed or deleted. Goofs *When Kitty runs and checks her list of certain vacation items, such as lip balm, she is barefoot; however, when she passes the door where Burble comes out, she is immediately wearing sandals. *In the pool, while riding on Burble's tummy, Squeeky is hiding cheese in his hat. Food is forbidden in swimming pools due to it being polluting, chances of pool water (which contains a chemical that's not safe for internal consumption) getting into the food due to others' splashing, and chances of indigestion from swimming right after eating. *Because "should" and "ought (to)" mean the same thing, "shouldn't oughta" ("shouldn't ought to") is grammatically redundant, yet that's the way riddle #1 is written during the water safety exam given to the Brayski brothers, Fran-Teek, and Alicia. *In the "Learn to Swim" segment, when Kitty takes off her life vest, her arm (where it is normally pink) is briefly yellow like the vest. *When Gabriela flies over to Squeeky on Burble's belly and starts to explain how Alisha feels and why, Squeeky has his hat full of cheese, but before the sentence is over, when the scene cuts to a different angle, and then at the one after that, the hat and its cheese contents are gone. *When the Brayski brothers are sitting on the deck with a chain and anchor, all over the toes on Dudek's right hoof, and the bottoms of those on his left are green. *It is unknown where the shoes Gabriela was wearing in the final non-song act came from because throughout most of the episode, she is barefoot. *Additionally, when the Brayski Brothers are bringing back the anchor, while Fran-Teek and Alisha are each bringing back a safety rope, Kitty is between Sully and the chalkboard that is showing the "Summer Safety Scavenger" side, the latter of which is in one area. But after the Brayski brothers fall down with the anchor and chain, not only do Kitty and the chalkboard switch positions, but the chalkboard is randomly flipped to the "Riddle 1" side without an explanation. *The two rabbit children who are playing in the pool mysteriously vanish when Burble tells Squeeky the front area of the pool is clear. *Additionally, briefly, part of the top of Squeeky's foot is colorless (not filled in) when he hangs on the top edge of the chalkboard after displaying the first riddle. *At the exact end of the final non-song scene, three background characters are running on the side of the pool. Songs Used *"You've Got to Think of Everyone Else" *"Learn to Swim" *"Swim with the Buddy" (deleted) *"Wearing the Sunglasses" (deleted) Relevant Lessons Not Taught *(See Goof #2) *A good life vest fits perfectly and is completely damage-free (also see the other water safety episode). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that End with a Song Category:Episodes without Villains